Electric vehicles generally include vehicles that have some device, usually a battery, that stores energy, and that is operable to provide electrical power to one or more systems used, to at least in part, propel or to accelerate the electrical vehicle, or to provide the energy required for some motions of the vehicle. As the stored energy is consumed through either use in the electric vehicle or through some other form of energy dissipation, the source of the stored energy needs to be re-charged in order to replenish the level of stored energy.